


Heat

by PuppiFace



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiFace/pseuds/PuppiFace
Summary: Komaeda loves playing with Naegi... In explicit ways.----This may get additional chapters if people do enjoy it. But for now have some Komaegi smut





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to a good friend of mine who helped read and edit this!!! <3

“I believe in you,” he purrs, voice hanging heavy in the air, mixing with breaths and moans. “If your hope can get you through the trauma of Junko Enoshima then surely you can handle this.”

The breaths -- now hot -- sting on Makoto Naegi’s skin, like scalding steam. 

The heat began to make him feel delirious and Naegi could only sputter out incomprehensible whines. Despite the icy appearance of the hands before him, they burnt on his shoulders.

Komaeda Nagito was a very terrifying man, and Naegi’s arousal could not get enough of the fear that Komaeda gave him.

“I..” 

Naegi flinched when he felt the warm hands trace around his frame like butterfly kisses. He gave a too-audible gulp when the older luckster forcefully moved his head so that Naegi was able to see what was going on before him in front of a large mirror. It was embarrassing, he could see everything. 

“How is it Naegi?” Komaeda snaked his hands down to Naegi’s abdomen and parted his legs. “Can’t you see how lovely this looks.” He gives a frighteningly shaky laugh, his breath tickling Naegi’s neck. “Ahh, if only you knew how excited this makes me..”

Naegi knew though, he had felt Komaeda’s length twitch against his back. He feverishly blushes and tries to close his own legs again out of embarrassment but yelps in pain when Komaeda dug his nails deeply into Naegi’s thighs.

“Please don’t make me angry Naegi,” Komaeda growled, animalistically.

The only thing left for Naegi to do was obey Komaeda, and only Komaeda.

Komaeda..

Komaeda…....

“You’re too cute.” Naegi felt his penis being cradled.

Begrudgingly Naegi looked down and realized that all the thoughts of Komaeda indeed made him painfully hard. It hurt to breathe. He stared at the pitiful sight of himself, his cock lazily being stroked. Komaeda’s hooded eyes stared too, but Naegi didn’t dare to glance at his own face.  
“What do you want me to do?” He did it again, that sultry purr of his.

“If you say to stop I’ll only make things worse for you… And better for me.” That was definitely a threat.

Naegi started to talk but stumbled on his own words -- the hands, god the hands feel so..

“I want y-you to go f-faster.”

They feel so good.

Komaeda started rhythmic pumps and Naegi watched him hazily through the mirror, as if being jacked off was hypnotizing. He felt his own balls start to tighten and swell, heat rushing to the tip of his dick, only to encourage Komaeda to go faster. 

Tiny spurts of precum trickled out onto the pale hands as the sounds of wet smacks echoed around the room.

Naegi, regrettably, gave a soft moan from hearing the lewd sounds.

“Ahah do you like it?” Komaeda asked. “ I’m so surprised the Ultimate Hope is getting so much enjoyment out of my disgusting hands tarnishing your perfect body.” 

Komaeda squeezed his cock. Hard.

Naegi didn’t give out soft moans any more, the sounds starting to get loud and.. Sluttier.

“Mmm, it gives me hope that maybe someday I’ll find love if someone like you gets pleasure from me, ”Komaeda.

As Komaeda gave a shallow laugh from the thought of him being with someone, Naegi began to lose control of his repressed sighs, “K-Ko..Maeda…” he mewls out.

 

Hearing his own name being called out only encouraged Komaeda to go faster, “Yes Naegi?” he asks innocently.

The smaller luckster just grits his teeth in annoyance, he’s just teasing Naegi at this point. He hates himself for being so turned on by this situation, he hates Komaeda and how good this is making him feel-

“Ah!” Naegi’s whole body twitches backward into the other as he shoots out a large and guilty load of cum. Naegi chokes on trying to catch his breath as he watches in horror when the pearly white semen coats his own face in the mirror’s reflection. 

 

The image is so degrading, Komaeda couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle.

“My! Isn’t this a sight. Look at you, in this position. This is what the Ultimate Hope has come down to..” Naegi could only focus on steadying his breathing. He felt so dazed none of this felt real. Naegi didn’t even notice he was slumped onto the floor as his captor stands up.

He just laid on the cold ground, eyes following the pair of feet make its way to the door.

“Thank you Naegi. I thoroughly enjoyed this visit. I’ll check up on you tomorrow so please rest easy.” Komaeda’s words where sweet like honey but the implication was anything but.

Naegi just closes his eyes, waiting for the sound of the door being shut, but all he heard was it creak and come to a stop.

“Please don’t get the wrong idea, I love you so… so much.”

Click


End file.
